Gas turbine engine combustors are relatively thin sheet metal shells surrounded by a plenum containing compressed air from the compressor. Air flows into the combustor through the fuel nozzles to mix with the fuel and through several small openings or louvers in the combustor liner wall which create an air curtain along the inside surface of the combustor liner, provide further air for combusting the fuel and create circulation currents of gas and air flowing within the combustor.
Conventional combustors may include circumferential V-shaped bands machined into inner wall surfaces, that protrude into the combustor from the liner surface or sheet metal double band louver, to generate single or double toroidial fluid flow in the primary combustion zone. In an annular combustor the toroidial flow increases gas residence time in the combustor and thereby improves the fuel/air mixing, engine efficiency and reduces emission levels.
Conventional so-called machined V-band louvers as well double band sheet metal louvers protrude into the hot gas path and are exposed to a harsh environment of rapidly flowing hot gases which tend to oxidize the metal liner material.
A particular disadvantage of conventional machined V-band or standard double band sheet metal louvers circumferential louvers is the development of axial cracks due to the high hoop stresses resulting from temperature differentials. Thermal expansion and contraction stresses exerted on the louver together with the high temperatures expose these protruding components of the combustor wall to durability problems including cracking and oxidation.
Further, V-band lovers or other similar machined louvers are very expensive to manufacture and often require repair during engine overhauls. Conventional combustor liner designs however incorporate the V-band louvers in the unitary machined structure of the combustor liner, and so repair is required to the liner itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more cost effective means of generating the single or double toroidal flow in the primary zone of the combustor liner.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce or eliminate the high hoop stresses in the combustor liner which promote the development of axial cracks in the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the cost of manufacture and repair of a combustor liner.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.